I Want You
by Viorista Hikamaru
Summary: Eren bingung ingin memberi Levi kado apa untuk ulang tahunnya. Lantas, apakah yang akan diberikan Eren untuk Levi? Bad summary , Review please..


**Pairing : RiRen (Rivaille x Eren)** **Warning : OoC characters, AU(modern), fail humor, YAOI (boyxboy), BL, bahasa campur aduk (formal maupun informal), gaje, alur kecepetan** **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, this story just fanmade by Viorista Hikamaru, and dedicated for Levi's birthday ;)**

•

•

•

 **" I Want You "**

Don't like? Don't read! Enjoying~

~•~

Seorang pemuda bersurai _brunette_ dengan iris _emerald_ yg terkadang berubah warna itu berjalan menyusuri dinginnya malam.

Ya, warna matanya dapat berubah-ubah.. Terkadang berwarna hijau tua, hijau muda kebiru-biruan, biru muda, atau bahkan warna emas (lah, emas lain sendiri :v).

Di malam yang dingin ini, entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu untuk terus berkeliling kota hendak melihat-lihat, keramaian yang ada. Saya panggilkan be-- (jyahh, malah nyanyi v: salah narasi woy!!)

Oke oke.. Salah narasi.. Mari kita ulang.. 3..2..1.. Action!

Di malam yang dingin ini, bocah brunette terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko-toko yang kebanyakan menjual pernak-pernik natal.

 _'Pukul 22:09'_ gumamnya sambil memasukkan tangan serta _smartphone_ nya kedalam saku mantel miliknya.

 _'Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Hanji-senpai saja ya?'_ Pikir bocah itu. Ia pun mencari tempat yang sepi, kemudian menemukan bangku kosong yang terletak di sebuah taman tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Ia duduk di bangku itu dan mengeluarkan kembali smartphone nya. Menelepon seseorang yang tak lama kemudian langsung diangkat.

 **"Oh, Hai Ereeennn~ Liburan telah tiba, kita jadi jarang bertemu lagi nih.. Hiks.."** Makhluk di seberang telepon memulai percakapan dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nangis bombay, karena emang lagi ngupas bawang bombay (?)

"Hehehe.. Iya.. Ano, Hanji-senpai, aku mau tanya.. Apa yang disukai oleh.. Levi-senpai?" Tanya bocah yang ternyata bernama Eren tersebut, kepada makhluk di seberang telepon (sebut saja Hanji).

Tawa menggelegar dari seberang membuat Eren menjauhkan smartphone nya dari telinga demi keselamatan alat pendengarannya.

Setelah tawa itu agak reda, Eren mulai mendekatkan kembali smartphone nya. **"Hah..hahahah... Gomen gomen.. Nee Eren, kau masih menyukai cebol muka teflon itu ya? Kesabaranmu belum habis ternyata,"** ucap Hanji diselingi kikikan kecil.

Eren mendengus mendengarnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Hanji mengatainya seperti itu, "Nee Senpai. Jika dia di sini kau akan mati. Sudah lah, cepat beritahu aku!"

 **"Kau ini tidak sabaran ya.. Baik..baik.. Levi itu.. Tidak suka semua makanan manis, kecuali Yupi, lalu yang dia ti--"**

GUBRAK*

Belum sempat Hanji menuntaskan kalimatnya, sudah terdengar suara orang jatuh. Dari debumannya, sepertinya jatuhnya tidak elit?

Dan benar saja. Eren jatuh dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas, mirip seperti orang habis salto tapi gagal. "Heeehh!?? Levi-senpai suka dengan YUPI!??" Tanya Eren tidak percaya setelah memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Kini giliran Hanji yang harus menjauhkan handphone nya karena suara melengking Eren. Sungguh, karma sangat baik (lah, kenapa Karma diikut-ikutin? Readers : tau dah ni author!)

Hanji mengangguk, tapi sadar anggukannya tidak akan dilihat, ia cepat mengatakan **"Yahh.. Dia suka benda manis kenyal-kenyal tersebut. Dia juga pernah bilang padaku, kalau dia suka dengan seorang pemuda brunette, iris zamrud khatulistiwa(?), ceroboh tapi pandai, dan polos tapi romantis. Mungkin itu kau?"** Terdengar Hanji sangat serius di setiap perkatannya.

Eren merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. Ia juga pernah sih beberapa kali memergoki si _'doi'_ sedang melirik ke arahnya.

"Uhm.. Terimakasih infonya," dan sambunganpun diputus sepihak -oleh pihak Eren tentunya-.

Hari ini Erwin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan Natal serta ulang tahun sang sahabat muka teflon (author ditebas Levi).

Hanya ada beberapa anggota OSIS saja disana -di rumah Erwin-. Levi yang sejak dulu tidak suka pesta memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap siluet sang kouhai yang diincarnya. Levi pun mengikutinya (bukan membuntutinya loh ya -,-).

Sang kouhai duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Terlihat ia sedang menghela nafas kemudian menatap langit dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tunggu.. Jika Levi perhatikan lebih dekat, wajah nya.. Merona..?

Merona karena apa? Dingin?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia kedinginan. Ia bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tebal.

Levi mendekat dan duduk di sebelah sang pujaan hati. Sepertinya si kouhai tidak sadar akan kehadiran sesosok di sebelahnya.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau menatap langit itu huh?" Levi membuka suara.

Eren tersentak. Wajahnya tambah merah dan ia melotot ke arah Levi.

"Err.. Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Levi saat sang kouhai terus menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip layaknya melihat hantu.

"Le..Levi senpai..!??" Pekik Eren -si brunette- pelan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil polos berwarna biru dengan pita merah menghiasi sekaligus sebagai penutupnya.

Eren menatap ragu kotak itu sejenak. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Levi. Obsidian bertemu dengan Emerald. Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan mmk (malu-malu kucing).

"Bocah. Ada apa denganmu?" Levi berkata santai, kemudian menerawang awan. Kaki disilangkan, dengan paha kanan sebagai tumpuan paha kiri yang berada di atasnya. Tangannya direntangkan pada sandaran bangku taman, sehingga jika dilihat dari jauh, Levi seolah-olah sedang merangkul Eren.

Eren bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di hadapan Levi dengan kotak yang sedari tadi masih dibawanya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou! Levi-senpai!" Ucap Eren mantap sambil menyodorkan kotak tadi di hadapan Levi.

Levi menerimanya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian membuka simpulan pita tersebut. Sebelum ia membuka tutupnya, ia melirik ke arah Eren sejenak.

"Bisa kah kau duduk? Kau menghalangi cahaya." Ucap Levi sarkastis.

Setelah Eren duduk, ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Kokoro Eren terus berdetak kencang.

Levi berhasil membuka tutup kotaknya, horay! He did it!! (Sorry, author kebanyakan nonton Titan the Explorer :v)

Levi terdiam menatap isi kotak tersebut. "Eren..."

Eren bergidik namanya dipanggil. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya bahwa Hanji mengerjainya dan sebenarnya Levi tak suka manis.

Eren baru saja ingin mengubur diri--

"Eren, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka Yupi?" Tanya Levi.

\--ups, sepertinya tidak jadi.

Eren keringat dingin. Tapi ia menjawab dengan jujur saja, "Da..dari Hanji-senpai. Hehehe.." Diselingi tawa garing.

Levi memakan salah satu Yupi tersebut, kemudian ia melirik Eren. Seringai yang samar tampak di wajah rupawannya.

"Kau tahu, ini saja tidak cukup." Levi mulai melancarkan aksi jahilnya.

Eren segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Levi yang juga menatapnya. "Ma..maksud Senpai?" Eren bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Ya, kado ini saja tidak cukup. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Lalu kekurangannya akan terpenuhi. Simpel.." Levi menjelaskan dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

Tapi entah Eren yang bodoh atau emang seringai Levi gak keliatan, mata Eren berbinar senang "Yayy!! Kau serius kan senpai!? Makasih!!" Kemudian Eren menerjang senpai nya itu.

Levi membalas pelukan Eren dan menghirup wangi mint pada rambut bocah kesayangannya. "Nanti ke rumahku." Ujar Levi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Eren.

Owari

•

•

•

 _Haduhh.. Akhirnya ku bisa bikin ff one-shot :') biasanya kalo bikin yang chapter, ntar malah macet di tengah jalan... Dan maaf fic SnK yang kemarin gak dilanjutin, dan malah dihapus.. Soalnya idenya hilang(?) Dan maaf kalo humornya garing yah :"D semoga readers-san suka.. **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU LEVI~~** Klo boleh tolong review dong.. Flame juga boleh asal membangun :'3_

•

•

•

 **Omake**

Levi masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan menggendong Eren a la bridal style. Ya, Eren tertidur sewaktu mereka berpelukan di taman tadi.

Levi menggendong Eren sampai di kamar pribadinya. Muslim salju sedikit membuat wajah itu pucat karena suhu dinginnya.

Diambilkannya selimut tebal yang masih bertengger dengan indahnya di dalam lemari. Kemudian menyelimuti Eren. Eren sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Levi ikut naik diatas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sama, sambil memeluk Eren dari belakang.

"Ich liebe dich, Levi-senpai..." Entah sejak kapan Eren sudah berada diatas Levi. Levi menggerang sebentar hingga akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul.

Levi melihat Eren duduk di atas pahanya dengan posisi yang.. Err... Menggoda? Bagaimana tidak, Eren duduk dengan indahnya dengan baju yang sedikit terangkat, mata sembap dengan setitik air mata diujungnya, dan keringat yang entah apa yang membuatnya berkeringat. Seingat Levi tadi udara masihlah sangat dingin.

 _'Tunggu, ada yang aneh,'_ batin Levi. Ah! Itu dia! Sejak kapan ruangan ini gelap? Apa mati lampu kah? Sepertinya begitu. Pendingin ruangannya mati, lampu juga mati, dan yang menerangi mereka saat ini hanyalah cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar.

Levi masih merasa kedinginan. "Erenhh.. Kalau kau mau 'itu' besok saja. Aku lelah, dan lagi ini masih sangat dingin, mmh.." Levi berkata dengan desahan erotis.

"Itu sebabnya kita akan menghangatkan diri dengan 'cara ini'." Eren menjawab dengan senyum --yang dibuat-buat-- polos.

Eren mulai menarik selimut Levi dan menjilat leher mulus Levi. Levi yang tidak terima diperlakukan layaknya uke dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka.

Kini Levi diatas. Memberi kan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada leher jenjang nan mulus menggoda itu. Terus keatas hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu pagutan penuh kasih.

Jilat, lumat, hisap.

Jilat, lumat, hisap.

Terus begitu hingga Eren kehabisan pasokan oksigen dan memukul pelan dada Levi. Levi yang mengerti melepaskan pagutan mereka dan kemudian beralih menjilat _nipple_ Eren yang sudah menegang.

"Ahh.. Mmhh.. Lev-Levi..." Eren terus mengerang nikmat.

"Je t'aime, Eren..." Eren yang sedikit mengerti bahasa Prancis tersenyum simpul dengan pipi merona bak apel matang.

"Ich liebe dich, Levi.." Eren membalas dengan bahasa Jerman. Kemudian mereka berciuman kembali.

Dan sebelum fanfic ini berubah rating.. Saya persilahkan untuk menuju kolom review kemudian tekan tombol back yang tertera pada layar anda :D (ditimpuk readers)

Fin. Beneran End.


End file.
